


Job Interview: Irish Coffee

by fabricdragon



Series: Irish Coffee [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Consent, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Discussions, Shameless Smut, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: Follows directly after  part 1: Recently discharged SAS sniper Sebastian Moran, currently a bartender, embarrasses the mob boss who is trying- and failing- to impress Moriarty. After the mob tries to work Sebastian over, Jim finds out and offers to let him interview for  being his bodyguard and assassin by killing the mob boss…he can interview for the position of ‘boyfriend’ later in bed...if he wants.They just got back to Jim Moriarty’s flat...





	Job Interview: Irish Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts), [mickie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/gifts), [InnerSpectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/gifts), [IantoLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoLives/gifts), [FantasyTLOU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyTLOU/gifts), [Felicitas_Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicitas_Starlight/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starting the interview process for that second job...  
(consent negotiations, etc.)

Jim kept it together until they got back to his current flat. He coolly oversaw the hand over from his personal guard, Harris, to his household security, went inside with his new bodyguard and closed the door.

“That!” Jim growled shoving Sebastian up against the door, “Was without question the SEXIEST job application ever…”

“Wuff!” Sebastian blinked down at him and then smiled, “I was thinking i hadnt impressed you…?”

“You have far too many clothes on,” Jim leaned in at the man- taller and stronger and demonstrably able to kill him with his bare hands- and watched his pupils dilate… _ oh hell yes the man liked to sub. _

“Sir, yes, sir…” Sebastian smirked at him, “Gonna give me some room to strip or what?”

“I’d cut your clothes off but you don't have spares here and you just might need to be seen in public…” Jim reluctantly stepped back.

“So… uh… before the blood rushing to my crotch makes my poor concussed brain turn off completely… how about the drink you promised me and… discussion?”

Jim closed his eyes and grumbled, “Yes, yes, you’re right…” he opened his eyes and gestured toward the kitchen, “Let's get a drink and some snacks and talk…”

_ I am totally buying him good clothes and then cutting these off of him… _ Jim watched the man’s ass as he walked into the kitchen: the fact that he was clearly evaluating the layout and security and sight lines only made it hotter.

Jim didn't normally make food, or drinks, or… well, do much of anything that he didn't have to for anyone but himself; but he had promised.

“This is tea.” Sebastian arched an eyebrow at him and then swore as the gesture pulled on the little bit of adhesive over it.

“Mm-hmm.”

“You don't keep alcohol in the place?”

“Certainly I do, but first of all we were discussing things- and i don't want any confusion or issues because we’d been drinking- and secondly you have a concussion… or something.”

Sebastian grumbled, “Then you better feed me dinner.”

“Oh! Oh… right… I was having dinner while those idiots worked you over…” Jim sighed and got out the take out menus, “pick your poison.”

“Small, dark eyes, dark haired-” Sebastian leered at him in a deliberately exaggerated fashion.

“SMALL?!”

Sebastian leaned forward and his accent was suddenly different as he said, “O, when she is angry, she is keen and shrewd! She was a vixen when she went to school; And though she be but little, she is fierce....” he smiled that crooked smile, and Jim for once was frozen in place: Sebastian was battered, and bloodied, and beautiful- lethal as well- and now he was reciting Shakespeare with vowels and intonation that would make any actor weep with envy… _ and looking at me with those bright eyes… _

“I bet you _ were _a vixen when you went to school…” Sebastian’s voice dropped three social classes and picked up a good bit of a rumble behind it, “of course you did promise to interview me for that other position...sir.”

“I was far worse than a vixen…” Jim leaned over the counter and grabbed his collar. “You wanted to talk? You better talk… because there’s a job interview being delayed…”

“Uh…” Sebastian stared back into his eyes- not very far apart now that he was letting Jim pull him across the counter by his collar. “Talk… right, talk...uh...blood tests?” he asked weakly.

Jim reluctantly let go of the man.

“Last full check was a month ago...i take precautions and honestly rarely do anything that puts me at risk, but…. I lived a riskier life when I was younger.” Jim considered and admitted, “I've HAD issues, but luckily they were all curable- that was quite a number of years ago. You?”

“Exit from the military… so …” a look of hurt crossed his eyes before he shuttered that away, “Several months ago. I’ve had sex since then, but… honestly not as much as usual and… condoms when it was that kind of sex…” he rubbed the back of his neck, “i know there have been at least a couple times i drank too much, i THINK i took precautions.”

Jim nodded slowly, “So condoms until we both get a re test?”

“Probably best.” Sebastian agreed- a bit reluctantly perhaps.

Jim nodded, “and any blood play or breaking the skin discussions have to wait.”

“As i said, not… I don't know if that's interesting? But yes… it would have to wait.”

Jim perked up, “Flogging you is still on the table though?” he looked thoughtfully at the counter, “or counter, or bed…”

“As long as I can get loose…”

“You said issues… triggers?” Jim asked him and watched his eyes carefully.

Sebastian took a deep breath, “i was… captured, briefly.”

Jim recoiled, “and they… you… today must have been…” Jim felt that horrible ‘sympathy’ feeling again- he hated it.

“Well, it was bad… but honestly they… I think at the time I was more pissed that that lot of incompetents got me down than anything… so maybe the anger helped?” Sebastian shrugged, “I was starting to have a bad time of it but then you let me loose… and-” he grinned, “Then I got to kill some of them, so that was good…”

Jim closed his eyes and sighed happily, “That was GORGEOUS…” he opened his eyes, “well…” he looked the man over again. “We get you dinner… and a shower… and maybe i can… help you wash up…?” Jim damn near licked his chops at the man.

“I could totally get behind that… or behind you… or in front of you…”

“Ah… speaking of interests: how are you with oral? I mean… giving and receiving?” Jim asked worriedly, knowing his own interests..

“Highly enthused- yes for both.” Sebastian nodded, obviously back on safer subjects. “And at least reasonably enthused on both sides of penetration.”

Jim grinned, “Me too… I must have been good at some point- dunno when- because this is Christmas and my birthday all in one.”

…

They ordered food and Jim sent a text, and then was tapping his fingers against his leg, or the counter, and trying desperately to keep his hands off the man. He did get him an ice pack for some of the bruises… somehow he looked sexy holding a pack of frozen peas on his face.

When the food arrived Sebastian tore into it with typical military style.

“Hey there, Tiger, slow down and taste it…” Jim shook his head. He’d worked with a lot of military and they all ate like that until they re-acclimated to civilian life. “It’s not going anywhere.”

He spoke around a mouthful of food- although he managed to do it without Jim actually seeing any of it, which was an improvement over most of the men he knew. “Sorry… habit…”

“Yeah, I know lots of ex-military.” Jim shrugged. “Honestly i always worry you fellas will choke.”

Sebastian managed to smirk- without slowing down the demolition of his food- “oh don't worry, i have no gag reflex to speak of.”

“Reaaaallly? Oh now that needs to be _ tested _, Tiger....”

Sebastian just grinned and made drinking his beer look positively lewd. 

When he finished his beer Jim walked around the man and slipped off his tie… “God i want to have you stripped and tied out..” he loosely slid the tie around Sebastian’s wrist- not throat- “But until we get used to each other…”

Sebastian startled and then ducked his head with a smile, “So about that shower?”

“mm-Hmm…” he led the man into the bedroom before retrieving his tie. “strip and... “ he cleared a chair in the corner of the room, “Put those things there…” 

He took off his suit and hung it up and turned back- still in his underthings- to find Sebastian stretching, full length, nude, in front of his mirror…

Jim grabbed the edge of the wardrobe and whined, “Dirty POOL, Tiger!”

“Just looking at the bruises…” he said oh-so-innocently and turned slowly before bringing his arms down and looking at Jim. “Like what you see?”

“I don’t like the bruises and the cuts, Sebastian…” he saw the disbelief in the man’s eyes, and continued, “because i didn't put them there…”

“THAT i believe.”

Jim heard the door and nodded. “Wait there.” he grabbed his robe and went out.

When he came back Sebastian had moved into the bathroom and was… well sensibly taking care of the cuts and bruises in the shower- not a sexy shower- and holding onto the grab bar.

“I had one of my people run out for condoms and lube.” Jim explained as he put down the bags and got out some of each.

“Oh… that makes sense… not enough in the flat?”

“I...no, not enough in the flat.” Jim waved it off. _Not usually enough interest, and not trusting people, and if there ARE any condoms in here i have no idea where or how old they are._

Jim smirked and took off the last of his things, and walked into the shower. “so...i feel like eating you with cream… or until you cream.”

“I… thought you might want me to? Since it is a job interview…” Sebastian looked puzzled but not unwilling.

Jim shook his head, “I asked if you like both sides for a reason: I like to eat poor helpless Englishmen.”

Sebastian caught the reference and grinned, “Do you grind their bones for bread?”

Jim grinned back up at him and went to his knees, “Not often.”

Sebastian was staring down at him, a bit surprised and beginning to be a bit wary..._ Smart boy. _Jim grabbed the washcloth and cleaned him up carefully, washed off all the soap- soap tasted awful- and started finding out how he liked it…

Sebastian made a happy noise, and then asked cautiously, “Uh… you said… you preferred… topping?”

Jim looked up from the very nice prick he was handling- nice length, good girth, firm- and grinned, “I do, and I am… hang on to the bar, Sebastian…”

He slid the condom on him- _ can’t wait to get rid of that _ \- and took the man in his mouth… _ oh GOD I’d missed this… getting oral was lovely but this? This was heaven. _ He slowly sucked and let the man slide into his mouth, ran his tongue over him, and looked up and applied JUST a hint of teeth… oh yeah, his breathing stuttered and he hardened more.

Jim deliberately pulled off with a wet ‘pop’ flashed his VERY best serial killer smile at the man, and took him back down, using his tongue, and humming just a bit…. Sebastian was making little mewling noises: it was adorable. 

He pulled back, used his hands and slid his mouth down the side of him, and then started kissing and licking and sucking on his balls…. The soft little skin under them, back up and make the circuit again, just a bit faster, just a bit harder…

“Oh… fuck… God…” Jim could HEAR Sebastian trying to swallow and breathe… heh.

He growled around a mouthful of the man, and then moved his tongue, and twisted his head and his neck, back and forth, while the man slid between his tongue and lips, and brushed his throat.

Sebastian was holding on to the grab bar and getting louder, and perhaps it wasn't a good idea that his head snapped back into the tile quite so hard…

Jim picked up the pace one more time and Sebastian came with a scream and his knees buckled.

Jim helped him slide down the wall slowly- and not plummet. 

When Sebastian was sitting on the shower floor, and Jim was nose to nose- as opposed to nose to prick- Jim smirked, “So… Responsive to manager’s directions and interest gets a good green checkmark… shall we proceed?”


End file.
